


Straight As A Pole... Or Not.

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; Harry and Louis go clubbing and go back to their flat drunk and have gay sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight As A Pole... Or Not.

It was Saturday night, the boys were on a two week break and Louis just wanted to relax. Louis was currently sitting on his bed with his laptop on his lap scrolling through twitter. Louis chuckled at some Larry stuff, Louis thought it was quite hilarious how fans though Harry and Louis were together. Louis thought Harry was attractive but Louis was as straight as a pole.

Harry was at their flat, his mind focused on a game of FIFA he was playing because he was practicing for when he and Niall played. He didn’t particularly mind what Louis was doing since it was his flat too. Harry stood up from his chair when he cheered loudly. He had finally won a game.

Louis set his laptop aside and walked to Harry’s room. “Finally won a game huh?” Louis chuckled. Louis wasn’t really into playing computer games. Louis preferred to either go clubbing, go on twitter or just watch some movies and relax. As he thought to himself he hadn’t really been clubbing for a while. With the boys recording their album and being on tour they didn’t have much time to do anything else. Louis changed his mind, he didn’t want to stay home and relax. He was going to go clubbing and enjoy this break they had. “Hey Haz, want to go to a club with me?” Louis asked.

Harry then paused a game he had going and looked to Louis with a strange gaze, “What about Eleanor? She not able to give you anything tonight?” Harry asks with a smirk, going to turn his game console off with a small chuckle. He and louis had not clubbed in awhile; even when they did it was with the other boys.

"Shut up" Louis said. Him and Eleanor hadn’t been sexually active for a couple of months now. They didn’t see each other much and when they did Eleanor just wanted to go shopping or sit and talk about what she had done while Louis was away. To be honest Louis was getting quite bored of Eleanor. They had being going out for just over a year and they didn’t have much sex. Louis was still young and wanted to enjoy life. Louis strolled to his room looking in his wardrobe for something to wear to the club.

Harry crossed his arms, “I never said I was going..” Harry mumbled, rolling his eyes. He then plops back onto the bed, the smell of his natural cologne making him melt into the bed.

After twenty minutes Louis was dressed in some skinny jeans rolled up at the bottom, a white t-shirt and a grey blazer with some black vans, his hair was styled in his natural quiff. He walked back to Harry’s room and found Harry still not dressed. “Come on please Haz we haven’t been to a club in ages. I don’t want to go on my own” Louis whined.

Harry just shrugs, “Who knows, maybe you’ll find another girl? It’ll confirm all these Larry gay rumors that you hate.” Harry says causally and then sighed, smiling softly.

"Please come on Haz! We haven’t spent time together just us two in ages" Louis Said plopping onto the end of Harry’s bed.

Harry rolls his eyes, frowning and then turned over, “Give me one good reason why I should go.” Harry says, ‘because Lately you’ve been acting like a sassy prick..’ Said Harry in his thoughts.

"Because I miss the times when it was just us two, please come" Louis said pouting. It’s true, Louis and Harry haven’t spent time together for ages, Eleanor was always in the way or one of them wasn’t in the mood. Louis did miss the times when it was just him and Harry.

Harry then just gets up off the bed and throws on a simple pair of skinnies and a button up shirt, sighing, “Fine fine. If it shuts you up.” Harry says and then went to the bathroom to fix his curls quickly.

Louis smiled happily. He waited patiently for Harry to come back ready. He was glad him and Harry were spending some time together.

Soon Harry returns with his hands in his pockets, looking to Louis, “Lead the way.”

Louis got up off the bed and started walking out the door, Harry following him. Louis decided to walk since they were both going to drink and Louis knows its super dangerous to Drink and Drive. When they arrived at the club Louis lead Harry to the bar and ordered a shot for them both.

Harry looks to Louis and giggled, “You know I don’t drink often right?” He asks, taking the shot anyways.

Louis took the shot and pinched Harry’s cheeks “Have some fun Hazza!” Louis giggled ordering another two shots.

Harry nods, placing his chin on the palm of his hand as he just drinks more of the shots. He was thankful that the shots were on Louis.

Louis smiled at Harry glad he was having some fun. “On more shot and we can go dance” Louis slurred slightly. He ordered another shot each for them both and handed one to Harry. Once they both drank the shot Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

Harry was a bit drunk himself, sighing as he placed his arms on Louis’ hips from behind, swaying to the beat of the music while liking Louis’ large bum on his crotch.

Harry groaned slightly at the feeling, his eyesight blurred as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and then grinds into Louis’ bum, “Mm babe, quite the sexy one arent’cha?” Harry asks in a slurred kind of way, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder.

Louis giggled and turned around so he was face-to-face with Harry. “One more drink and let’s go home” Louis winked. He dragged Harry to the bar and ordered a shot each. They quickly downed it and Louis dragged Harry outside.

Harry was sober enough to know that they were outside of the club and that they were going home, but his walking patterns had still been a little bit off. Harry smiles like an idiot as he walks home with Louis.

Once they got home Louis dragged Harry to the couch and pushed him down giggling to himself.

Harry looked to Louis and smiled, “What’re you dooooin babe?” Harry asks, looking up at Louis.

Louis giggled. “I want to cuddle with you” Louis said planting himself onto Harry’s lap. His legs either side of Harry’s. He leaned forward so his head was in the crook of Harry’s neck.

Harry just kept laughing. He thought it was kind of hilarious that Louis was so nice when he was drunk. Harry nods and wrapped his arms around Louis’ lower waist, smiling, “Okay then Boobear..”

"I love you Hazza" Louis murmured into Harry’s neck. Louis kept pressing soft kisses to Harry’s neck.

Harry blushed and looked to Louis, “You w-what?” He asks, never expecting those words to come out of Louis’ mouth. Drunk or not.

Louis pulled away from Harry’s neck and giggled. “I said I love you Haz” Louis said.

Harry looked away, “Sure you do.” Harry says, sobering up a little bit and he wiped his eyes.

"I’m not that drunk Haz" Louis said caressing Harry’s cheek. "C-Can I kiss you?" Louis asked.

Harry shrugged, biting his lip and looked to Louis, “What about Eleanor? I thought you were the straight one?”

"Shut up" Louis said before pressing his lips to Harry’s. He laid Harry back so he was laying on top of him.

Harry pulled away from the kiss smirking. “I thought you was straight?”

"Shh" Louis said putting his finger up to Harry’s lips. "Gonna suck you off and then want you to fuck me" Louis said.

Harry was shocked where Louis’ confidence had come from.

Louis unbuttoned Harry’s jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers. Louis licked the underside of Harry’s dick and Harry moaned.

Louis took the head in and swirled his tongue around it. Harry was trying his hardest not to push Louis’ head down and fuck into his mouth.

Louis took in some more of Harry and bobbed his head.

"Uh..fuck Lou.. Have you done this before?" Harry asked.

Louis pulled off and smiled sheepishly. “Oh my god who Lou?” Harry asked.

"No one you know" Louis smirked. Louis ran off to get some Lube and a condom. When he came back Harry was sitting on the sofa pumping his dick. Louis took Harry’s hand of his dick and passed his the Lube and condom.

"I want you to ride me" Harry said putting some Lube on his fingers. Louis nodded, he liked the sound of that.

Louis was sitting on the sofa, Arms holding his legs up, hole visible. Harry circled Louis’ hole before pushing his index finger in, he thrust it a couple times before adding his middle finger.

"Uh…hazzzzzz" Louis moaned.

Harry pulled his fingers out before Louis came and sat on the sofa. He rolled the condom on his cock and put some lube on it. Harry motioned for Louis to come.

Louis positioned himself on top of Harry’s cock and sunk down slowly, Eyes slamming shut.

Louis stayed still for a minute before picking himself up an sinking back down. “Uh fuck Haz so big” Louis said.

"S-so tight" Harry moaned.

Louis lifted back up and sunk back down faster this time, wanting more. Harry started thrusting up on Louis’ downward thrusts.

Harry fucked up into Louis’ hole as fast as he could. “Ohh….” Louis moaned.

"Gonna cum" Harry said gripping Louis’ hips.

"Uhhhhh LOUUUU!" Harry yelled as he came in the condom.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck” Louis said as he came and it squirted onto the leather sofa.

Louis got off Harry and collapsed onto the sofa.

"I can’t believe we just fucked on a sofa" Harry chuckled breathlessly.


End file.
